Final Fantasy: Tales of Boltwan
Plot Synopsis: When an evil emperor from a far-away land threatens to steal the power of the world's four elementals and use it to create advanced weaponry and impose a dictatorship on the three free kingdoms of the world, four heroes take action to stop the dark ruler and ensure peace for their peoples. ---- Main Characters: Boltwan: A knight in training in the Kingdom of Bloomington where he lives with his wife Amy, Boltwan has a good heart but a very pronounced over-confidence and arrogance issue. Derek: Member of an underground rebel group specializing in covert ops with a dedication thwarting the efforts of Empire agents on the gound and infiltrating top-secret facilities. Ryan: Ruler of the Kingdom of Winter Park, the capitol of the tropical south, along with his wife, Queen Alee, their daughter Princess Ava, and their son Prince Aiden. Nicole: Winter Park's royal scribe, and a master of black magic, Nicole, who is often accompanied by a summoned winged companion, has become a powerful wielder of offensive spells. Marty: The shadowy emperor of the far-away dark Kingdom of St. Charles, Marty attempts to impose his will on the world after discovering the powers hidden in the world's elemental temples. ---- Soundtrack: Final Fantasy: Tales of Boltwan boasts an original soundtrack written by Ryan Meyer and performed by the University of Central Florida Symphony Orchestra in Orlando, FL under the direction of Melanie Cruzado. While the game does include rewrites of some of the official series' primary themes, the game's OST includes the following tracks: After the Struggle Aftermath Animal Village Battle With an Old Nemesis Castle Bloomington Chance Encounter (Battle) Church Sanctuary Closing Credits Crystal Chambers Crystal Realm Dark City Decatur Depths of the Ice Cavern Devil's Child (Battle With the Emperor) Earthen Ruins Emperor Marty Evening Backroads Fated Struggle (Boss Battle) Fire Temple Golden Coastline Home Sweet Home Icy Haven of Wheeling Joaquin's Casino John & Justine Knight & His Princess (Boltwan & Amy) Lon's Day Care Magical Scribe & Her Winged Companion March of the Emperor's Armies Market City Bloomington Memories of the Past Military Installation Mog's Fanfare Mog's Jig Mog's March Mog's Pop Mog's Rock Northern Roads Pate's Place Quiet Villages Ryan & Alee Sailing the High Seas Sandra's Tavern Shops & Inns St. Charles Tower Storming the Sky Fortress Tropical Refuge Winter Park Wagons East Who Wants to Bear Boltwan's Children? Windy Desert Temple Winter Park Palace ---- Game Features: Beautiful standard and custom-designed character and scenery graphics, enhanced for the full Windows XP and Windows Vista color spectrums. Original orchestrated soundtrack performed live including new ambient pieces as well as re-writes of some of the oldest classic series musical pieces. In-depth plot and story, with nearly 10 hours of gameplay. Easter eggs, goodies, and secrets galore, with several hidden mini-games and up to 5 different and unique game endings determined by the player's actions throughout the game. A satirical and sarcastic take on the game series, with a legitimate and classic look, feel, and sound, but dialog and plot twists that will have the player laughing for hours. A major and supporting cast the includes nearly 100 different, unique personalities - with many based on real individuals. New summoning system allows for multiple characters to summon multiple entities for aid during battle. An extensive black and white magic system including several elementals previously unseen in prior games of this series. Gameplay is easy for both beginners and veterans of the series, with similar item and attribute names as in past games, but with an intuitive ring-menu system that eliminates paging through many sub-menus. Category:Final Fantasy Fan Projects